


I Love Your Real Self

by KomaedaTheWitchQueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Angst, Anorexia, Beating, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Memory Alteration, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaTheWitchQueen/pseuds/KomaedaTheWitchQueen
Summary: After all the events ocurred in the final class trial of the 53rd Danganronpa season,Saihara suddenly wakes up in a hospital bed,being able to remember all his suffering through the killing game...but,does no one else remember what happened? Wasn't Danganronpa a popular series? Why doesn't anyone recognize him? And where in the world are Yumeno-san and Harukawa-san? Was all that just a dream?Those are the questions running through his mind.But that's not the only thing he had in his mind "...Momota-kun" he remembered and his heart felt destroyed.Was Momota-kun even real? And if he was,was he really dead? Or was that just a lie too?The story will focus on Saihara,Yumeno and Harukawa's attempts to find out what the heck happened;Are the others ok? Why doesnt anyone seem know about the 53rd season? Are the others dead? Why do they remember what happened? Where's Shirogane Tsumugi?





	1. Memories(Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So, english Is not my first language,so feel free to correct me if I make a mistake :3

_Tokyo,Japan,8:30 am,Sunday._

** Saihara ** He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a strong and blinding white light. What was going on? Was he entering heaven? He soon realized that he was lying on a bed, white sheets covering his thin,pale body. He ran his fingers over those sheets, making them travel with a lost look in his eyes. That action continued for 3 long minutes, which felt eternal, until... Suddenly and without any warning, his head began to strongly ache ...Mountains and mountains of memories suddenly hit his mind; blood, mistrust, crying, loneliness, murders. He began to remember everything; Akamatsu-san was the first clear appearance in his mind, appearing hung with a rope around her neck. A strong desire to vomit invaded him. "Where am I !? What happened ?!" thought the blue-haired boy, starting to panic. -Yumeno-san! Harukawa-san!-He shouted, hoping at least one of them were close, but… nothing, absolutely no one answered. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind, seeing how his fingers were shaking was enough for him to realize that panicking was not the best option now.

After taking another deep breath, Saihara began to ask his questions more calmly, one by one "Ok, first things first ... where am I?"

He observed the place a little; there were curtains that combined with the sheets of the bed, next to him was a bedside table with some flowers on top, which he recognized as blue tulips, since they were his favorite flowers. The place was covered with white and impeccably clean tiles of pottery, and there was a first aid kit hanging on the wall, in addition to other tools used in the medical career. "I am in a hospital ...." He finally concluded. "Now,_why_ am I in a hospital?"

After taking another deep breath, Saihara began to ask his questions more calmly, one by one "Ok, first things first ... where am I?"

After asking himself that question, he began to consider the different possibilities, remembering how everything had ended in the killing game. "Ok, so ... I remember escaping from the school with Harukawa-san and Yumeno-san ... and apparently , Keebo-kun..sacrificed himself to save our lives and let us escape, killing Shirogane-san at the same time "After remembering that, his head started to ache again, and he felt an extreme anxiety when he remembered the deaths of all his friends.

When he was trying to calm his breath again, the room's door opened softly-Megumi, are you awake? -He heard a rather masculine voice speak.

When he looked up, he managed to spot a middle-aged man entering the room. The man was slightly taller than him, but with a somewhat deteriorated complexion, he had blue hair with some gray hair painted on it, and some tired, but kind yellow eyes.

-Oh! I am so relieved, thank God you finally woke up, I was dying of worry!-said the man, releasing a few small tears, and then hugging the blue-haired teen tightly.

Saihara barely had time to react, moving away with an expression of fright because of the sudden affection of the stranger in front of him.

-Huh? What happened Megumi, does something hurt? I'm sorry, I was just very happy to know that you are safe-said the man, releasing a sigh of relief.

Saihara was very confused with this whole situation "Megumi? Why does this man call me that? And what is more important, who the hell is this man and why does he treat me in such a caring way?"

"You are probably confused and with good reason. You were apparently in a coma for about a week, or so the doctors said." Hearing those words, Saihara felt a stitch in his heart. Was that true? "Then ... Killing Semester ..."

-"Ok, Megumi, I don't want to press you, but ... I need you to tell me everything you remember ...-Suddenly, the man put on a more serious expression -What happened the day you didn't come home? I need to know, so that the police can act appropriately in the case, in case they kidnapped you ... "Kidnapping? Is he talking about how I was taken to the Academy of Gifted Juveniles...?"

Then, Saihara finally remembered; Shirogane-san said that his real name was not 'Shuichi Saihara', which means that, probably, Megumi was his real name,wich would explain why this man Is calling him that, therefore, it would mean that he had returned to "... My real life?" His head began to ache even harder than before just fof imagining the whole situation.

-I-i dont remember anything-He assumed that lying was the best option for now,better than explaining the whole sltuation,about the killing game,atc.The thing is....why doesn't he know about where he was? Wasn't Danganronpa being showed to the whole world? Didnt he saw him on TV?-I dont... remember....W-who are you? Please,p-please explain.

After a whole minute, which seemed to be eternal, the man in front of him began to speak: "My name is Fumio Hazuki, I am your uncle ..." He made a small silence before continuing-.I probably already said it before but ... your name is Megumi, Megumi Hazuki. You've been living with me since you were 10 years old, you're currently 17, so it's been 7 years since you moved in with me because of your parents' work. About 2 weeks ago you did not return home from school, you disappeared without a trace ...- Finally, he looked into his eyes, showing a lot of sadness in his eyes, which made Saihara shrink his heart.

That ... was a lot to process "What Shirogane-san said was true ... nothing was real" Saihara felt a gigantic sadness invading his being, as if his entire world was collapsing on top of him.

-Hazuki-san, I-i dont feel so good ... could you, give me some time alone? -The young man asked, as he looked the man in the eye.

His uncle proceeded to smile and nod, then start walking towards the exit-If you need anything, call me, I'll be in the waiting room ... I hope you can remember Megumi, and don't worry, I'll inform the doctors about your condition, rest ... you need it-and so, with an expression of extreme concern and empathy at the same time, the man closed the door.

"Nothing had been real ... nothing" Saihara, or rather, Megumi, put his hand on his forehead, without even looking up "Harukawa-san, Yumeno-san, Akamatsu-san ... none of them ever existed ...Is that true?"

Suddenly, Saihara realized something disheartening, something he had not considered before "Momota-kun ..." He remembered and his heart felt destroyed.Was Momota-kun even real? And even if he was...was he really dead? Or was that just a lie too? He didnt want to think about that anymore,he didnt want to think about anything anymore.

"Im so tired....I just want to sleep and sleep and sleep and nevera wake up again" and with that thought,He fell asleep.He slept all day,he just ate something and went back to sleep.

After two days,the doctors said he could go home now,he wasn't happy,but he wont deny the fact that he wanted to know how his life was,he wanted to see where he lived....Does that even make any sense? 

Without even knowing it,he was already in front of his uncle's car,the wind hitting his face without showing any mercy-You ready,Megumi?-Questioned his uncle,while opening the car's door.

-Yeah...-He answered,and with an empty look on his face,he entered the car,not knowing what to expect about all this,he didnt knew anything...

And while all that was happening,the shadow of a skinny girl with two twin tails walked fast through the streets, searching for her only two allies.


	2. Faithful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short,but I didn't have a lot of inspiration.

_ **Saihara Shuichi** _

When Saihara and his uncle arrived home, not much happened. As soon as he arrived, the boy fell asleep on the couch, and while he was resting his uncle was in charge of preparing dinner. The elder seemed to be quite talented as far as cooking was concerned, perhaps He had lived alone for a long time and was already used to it.

At the beginning of dinner, Saihara felt very uncomfortable, since, after all, it was like having dinner with a complete stranger, even though he apparently knew that man since he was a child, and despite the awkward silences during the first 5 minutes, the elder tried to make small talk during the rest of the dinner, taking out trivial topics to talk about, such as television. The young man mentally thanked that his uncle was not pressing him with the whole matter of his lost memories.

After dinner, Saihara headed to his room, which was upstairs. And just when he opened the door, he instantly repented.

Upon entering the room he found himself face to face with a huge poster of a girl quite familiar to him, with blond hair in two pigtails and a schoolgirl uniform with a fairly pronounced cleavage. "Enoshima ... Junko .... "It was the only thing Saihara could think at that moment. His body did not respond.

Somehow he managed to get into the room and close the door behind him, leaning his back on it. While fully inside, he began to analyze the place more closely; there were many more similar posters placed on the walls, all with the distinctive logo 'Danganronpa' written on them, being the vast majority of them of a sexual nature.On his bed he could distinguish two things.First; a full-body pillow with the photo of a purple-haired girl, who was wearing a violet jacket and a pair of gloves.The name 'Kirigiri Kyoko' written on the object.Second; he could see a stuffed animal of a black and white bear quite recognized by him-Monokuma ...- the boy muttered.

His body began to feel heavy and his face began to burn. He suddenly felt very ashamed of just being in the place, after all that room was his, he had bought ALL those things.

Of course, the only thing I was sure was that; Danganronpa was real, it was something that existed. Of course, that did not mean that he had participated, since, there was still the possibility that everything had been a dream. That his room was decorated in that way he told him that he was a big fan of Danganronpa, so, in a way, it sounds plausible that his subconscious had fantasized about participating.

He took the stuffed animal and the pillow and hid them in the closet, since he felt that he could not sleep next to those things. He also decided to change the blankets of the bed, which had drawings of the Danganronpa logo everywhere.

When he finished, he wrapped himself between the sheets and tried to sleep, unable to do so.

Five hours later and he still couldn't sleep, his mind was playing tricks on him; dozens and dozens of memories about the Killing Semester began to torment him, preventing him from sleeping.

"Momota-kun ... Akamatsu-san .... are you two even real? They helped me so much during my suffering that I can't just accept that they weren't ..." With those thoughts in mind, the blue-haired boy decided to get up from his bed and put on a coat, ready to go for a walk to take a breath, without even caring that it was two in the morning.

He went downstairs and opened the front door with the keys his uncle had given him. He left the house and closed the door again.

The night was cold, much more than he had imagined. There was no one and it was dark, which was understandable, it was two in the morning after all.

He began to walk without a specific direction in mind. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, since he did not know at all the streets of that place. His memory was still blurred, but he still felt as if this was not the first time he had walked through these streets past midnight.Perhaps this was a common habit of his "old self."

He noticed that there was an alley in his path, but he still decided not to deviate. He barely set foot in place, but he didn't even have time to take the second step when he was taken by the arm and pushed against a wall. He tried to resist, but the person who was submitting him was much stronger than him.

-Shh! Stop resisting you idiot, you could hear us ...- "That voice ..." Saihara thought, almost unable to believe it.

-H-harukawa-san!? -He literally screamed that question when he realized with who was he "taking" with.At first he had doubts,but when he saw those intense,yet serious eyes,he didn't have them anymore.It WAS her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.I will answer all the comments and I would be very grateful some kudos,and sorey,the chapter was really short.Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
